Nicktoons: Battle of the Warriors of Prophecy
Nicktoons: Battle of the Warriors of Prophecy is an upcoming fighting game based on TV shows from Nickelodeon. It is said to be a parody of recent "dark" fighting games such as "Injustice: Gods Among us". Each character has been given a "gritty" redesign. Gameplay The game mainly revolves around 1-on-1 fighting matches. Each character is trying to win rounds by whittling their opponent's health down to zero. Each time a character takes or receives damage their Mojo Meter raises. Players can use their Mojo to power up their attacks, counter enemy attacks, or when fully charged, pull off a Super Destruction Move. A player wins by beating the opponent in a set amount of rounds depending on several present settings. Story All is peaceful in the Nicktoons universe... until the monster known as the Kuvas emerges from his pocket dimension. Kuvas seeks to influence heroes to become his slaves in his conquest to bring chaos to the universe. Kuvas uses Mojo to infect the heroes he's chosen and make their worlds much darker than they were in the past. Mojo gives power, but also much anger. Roster Now the moment you've all been waiting for... SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): The most absorbent hero in the universe, SpongeBob seems to be the most resistant to the Mojo of all. He's been decked out in a karate gi and headband along with a holster for his bubble soap on his black belt. He attacks with his martial arts skills and bubble arts. His Super Destruction Move involves enveloping his enemy in a bubble, trapping them. He then breaks out his giant karate gloves and unleashes a barrage of kara-tay on the enemy ending with a supreme uppercut. Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents): Timmy brings his magic advantage at full force. He wears hi-tech armour conjured up by his godparents. Wanda functions as a blaster, and Cosmo as a shield. His strategy involves ranged attacks and high defense. His Super Destruction Move turns Wanda into a giant laser cannon and blasting the enemy with a giant beam of magic destruction. Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron): The boy genius is doing his absolute best to resist the mojo as he comes up with a solution to the Kuvas problem. He has equipped himself in a robotic exoskeleton equipped with laser blasters and bladed weapons. Jimmy always tries to control the battlefield with his gadgets and weapons. His Super Destruction Move immobilizes his enemies with magnets before using blades to attack his enemies before summoning a satellite laser to finish them off. Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): The half-ghost hero, Danny's half-ghost nature makes controlling him tricky, but not impossible. Danny doesn't change much from his original appearance besides a white cloak and hood. Danny's strategy involves striking close and fast and not letting the enemy attack at all. His Super Destruction Move is Overshadowing the enemy into punching themselves in the face several times before letting them go and blasting them with a full-on ghost beam. Zim (Invader Zim): This less-than-intelligent alien's heroism has been called into question. He of course sees himself as a hero, but nobody else does. Either way, he's equipped himself with standard-issue irken weaponry including his trusty PAK. His Super Destruction Move involves trapping his enemies with his PAK tentacles and using said tentacles to electrocute them into submission. MORE COMING SOON I PROMISE. Arenas *Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fairy World (Fairly Odd Parents) *Neutron Laboratory (Jimmy Neutron) *Casper High (Danny Phantom) *Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) *Zim's House (Invader Zim) *Air Temple (Avatar) *Republic City (Avatar) *O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) MORE COMING SOON I PROMISE Credits All properties belong to Nickelodeon. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Spongebob Squarepants